


Love between Foes

by LuiGarMir



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter Friendship, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Good Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter is a Good Boyfriend, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Sixth Year, M/M, Pining Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2018-12-23 16:57:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11994048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuiGarMir/pseuds/LuiGarMir
Summary: Draco was trying to show Potter they should be friends. Not only that, but best friends. Together they could be the greatest wizards the Wizarding World would ever see.He held out his hand to shake Harry’s, but Harry didn´t take it.Why didn’t Harry take it? Why wasn’t Harry as eager as Draco to become friends?Draco knew he was far better than any Weasley…





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Amor entre enemigos](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/320976) by Senpaihasnoticedyou. 



 

 

 

  
Draco was trying to show Potter they should be friends. Not only that, but best friends. Together they could be the greatest wizards the Wizarding World would ever see.

He held out his hand to shake Harry’s, but Harry didn´t take it.

 

Why didn’t Harry take it? Why wasn’t Harry as eager as Draco to become friends?

Draco knew he was far better than any Weasley…

 

 

 

 

 

 

Draco woke up feeling sick to his stomach. That dream was a constant in his life.

 

Ever since their first year at Hogwarts, he hadn’t been able to forget the exact moment when great Saint Potter turned him down. Now, during sixth grade, Draco found himself thinking that maybe, just maybe, he had really been a bloody git, but he couldn’t find the way to set things right with Potter. No matter how much he wished he could.

 

 

He really wished to be one of Harry’s golden friends, but he couldn’t deny he enjoyed mistreating Potter.

 

He loved seeing all of the green-eyed boy’s reactions, but above all, he spent so many time being an ass to him because he couldn’t handle his feelings.

 

 

He was jealous of Granger and Weasley.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Pov Draco

 

 

 

One day.

 

One more day and he could finally go back to Hogwarts.

 

He was excited of seeing Harry again. He should probably thank Merlin, Snape paired him with Potter for Potions. He knew his teacher purpose was to make Potter feel more hatred, if it was even possible, towards the class.

But it was probably the best thing that ever happened to Draco.

 

 

 

With all those emotions, Draco went to sleep, almost sure he would dream the same thing _again._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

He was sitting in the train next to his few friends: Crabbe, Goyle, Nott, Zabini and Pansy.

 

Zabini was telling them about what he did during summer, when something caught Draco’s eye.   
Harry was walking past their compartment, followed by Weasley, Granger, she-Weasley, Longbottom and Loony Lovegood.

 

He frowned when he saw the redheaded girl hugging Potter.

He really hated her guts. Draco didn’t even know her but he despised the way she always flirted with the Gryffindor.

 

 

Harry turned his head and looked at him, catching him already staring. But that didn’t last, Harry kept on walking.

 

He felt himself blush. He turned his attention towards the window, vaguely trying to avoid the curious eyes of his companions. But Pansy was already looking at him, a determined look on her face.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

As soon as they arrived to the castle, they entered the Great Hall. The Sorting Ceremony started and finished. But he could only focus on Potter, sitting at the opposite side of the room.

 

Dumbledore made his start-of-term announcement and the feast magically appeared.

 

 

There were far less new teacher than last year: McGonagall, Lupin, Hagrid, Snape, Dumbledore, Trelawney, among others.

And before he was able to tell his friends a joke about Harry’s incompetence at being the Chosen One, he was already taking a secret shortcut leading from the Hieroglyphic Hall to the Slytherin Common Room. He hated crowded places, and being the first day of school, walking to the dungeon the traditional way was not appealing.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Pansy was patiently waiting for him inside the Common Room. Draco sat next to her and silently waited for the other students to go to bed.

 

 

 

 

-So you are still obsessed with Potter –she smiled at him. There was no one else there but still, Draco felt exposed.

-I don’t know what you are talking about –he said trying to play dumb.

 

He trusted Pansy with his life, she was his best friend, but talking about his feelings for Potter was one his list of _Things to get buried with._

 

-Whatever helps you sleep at night, Draco –she said knowingly –but just so you know, denying your feelings only make you look like a lovesick-Hufflepuff –she walked away, laughing good-naturedly.

 

 

 

He silently cursed his best friend, for she was probably the only person who could read him so easily.

  


 

 

  



	2. Tutor

Harry was sure he had imagined everything.

Why would Draco Malfoy be watching him? It surely was just his imagination. It had to be.

 

 

 

 

 

They were at the Great Hall, halfway through breakfast, when Hermione looked at Harry with curious eyes.

“What’s wrong, Mione?” he asked.

“Shouldn’t you be talking about Malfoy?” she said.

“Why would I be talking about him?”

“Oh, maybe because you complain about him all the bloody time” Ron answered, exasperation clear in his voice “How he is a terrible Potions partner, or about how insufferable the git really is.”

“I don’t talk about Malfoy that much” Potter said even though he knew he really did talk about him a lot “I just like to keep my guard up, that’s all.”

 

Harry has spent their last two years following Mlafoy all around the school grounds; but just because they were enemies, and he was sure Malfoy was up to something.

 

“Duly noted” Hermione told him while rolling her eyes, tired of the same old excuses.

 

 

 

 

After finishing their breakfast, the Golden Trio rushed to the dungeons; they were already a few minutes late.

It was colder there than up in the main castle, and it was still quite creepy, with the pickled animals floating in glass jars all around the walls.

 

Everyone had a partner assigned by Snape: Ron had been assigned with Hermione, Pansy and Nott, Neville and Zabini, and Draco with Harry.

 

Snape was already inside the classroom with the same old bitter expression.

 

 

“As I told you during your first year, you are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making,-and after years of practice, I don't expect you to really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, if you can’t even arrive on time” he scolded his students “Most of you just make a fool out of yourselves, sitting there, playing with your ingredients when you clearly lack the skill.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

Harry was brewing their potion, following the recipe Snape gave them, but Draco didn’t even try to help him. The Slytherin was sitting comfortably, reading a book and insulting Harry every now and then. Malfoy was one of Snape’s favorite students, so he was not even in danger of suffering Snape’s wrath.

 

“You could help, you know?” Potter asked not even trying to hide his exasperation.

“I know,” Malfoy answered “but I don’t want to.”

Harry huffed but kept on making the potion.

 

 

 

Harry thought he was going to brew the potion correctly –he really thought he was doing everything correctly- but then, his potion burst out of the cauldron, winning a disapproving look from Draco.  

 

"Ten points from Gryffindor" Professor Snape hissed.

 

 

 

Malfoy and Harry stayed after class in order to clean Harry’s mess. Snape walked up to them and looked at Harry as if his mere presence was a burden.

 

“Potter, after five years of hard work, I’m surprised you are incapable of preparing a potion as simple as that” Snape said in a denigrative way “So, from now on, Malfoy, who excels in this subject, will be your tutor after classes.”

 

 

Harry and Draco looked at each other.   
“You’ve got to be kidding me!” Harry exclaimed, “Hermione Granger is a better student than Malfoy, and I’m sure she will happily agree to help me!”

“Miss Granger is too fond of you to actually help you” Snape said “She would end up doing all your work, as usual.”

“Malfoy! You can’t possibly be ok with this!” Harry desperation was obvious “Say something!”

“When do you want us to start studying?” he calmly asked the professor.

 

 

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

“Bloody hell” Ron blurted out “Snape can’t be serious! You and Malfoy? Working together _during and after_ class?”

 

Harry knew his sixth year was going to be anything but fun. He would have begged a little bit longer, only if by begging Snape he could actually get something –and if Draco hadn’t been there.

 

“You don’t seem upset, Harry” said Hermione matter-of-factly.

 

 

The idea terrified Harry. He was going to spend so much time with Draco –Tuesday, Wednesday and Thursday- but no, he wasn’t angry, neither was he cursing Snape for _punishing_ him. No, Harry was just nervous. Really nervous.

He had wander around the Forbidden Forest with Draco during their first year at Hogwarts. But, what back then felt like a real punishment, now made his hands all sweaty.

 

 

 

“Mione, Snape has made sure to make me suffer at any chance since he first saw me, he has even invented new and unfair excuses to take points from Gryffindor!” he huffed “Anyway, how bad can be this? I just have to get better grades to get rid of Malfoy.”

_“If you want to get rid of him”_ Hermione added.

“Really, Mione?” Ron looked disapprovingly at her “Sometimes I wonder if –without the troll accident- we would have become friends…”


End file.
